A special treat for Pound
by missnovember92
Summary: Lindsay and Pound have a love connection. One day, Lindsay invites Pound over to her place for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

It was 9:30 a.m. on a Friday, which is great to go to the gym. A young woman named Lindsay Stewart got dressed and headed over to the gym. As she got there, she joined an aerobics class and was doing great working out. Everybody seemed to enjoy having Lindsay in the class; they were dancing in the next session and were thrilled with her dancing skills.

"Wow, Lindsay that was fantastic!" said the instructor.

Everybody else agreed and asked Lindsay if she could teach them some more cool dance moves. She was delighted.

Meanwhile, the Monstars were inside the basketball stadium. Pound and Bang were sitting on the bleachers talking, Blanko was practicing his shooting, Nawt was drinking Gatorade, and Bupkus was showing off his physique in front of a group of girls.

"Well, I'm heading up front to go on the treadmill," Nawt said.

"Yeah, I'm heading up front, too. Bang, you coming?" Pound asked Bang.

"Yeah I'll come." Bang answered.

Then Pound called out to Blanko, "Yo, Blanko! We're goin' up front." Blanko stopped shooting and decided he wanted to join as well. Then he asked, "Hey where's Bupuks?"

The guys saw Bupkus flirting with some girls and Bang walked over there and shouted in Bupkus's ear, "Hey! Casanova!"

Bupkus rubbed his ear and complained, "Man! Do you mind? I'm having a conversation here."

Bang looked at the girls. "Hello, ladies. Excuse me for shouting, but if you don't mind I like to have a word with Bukpus, please? Thank you very much."

Bang and Bupkus walked away and Bupkus asked, "Man, what you want? And make it quick."

Bang said, "The guy and I are going up front to work out on some equipment. You wanna join?"

Bupkus responded with, "Sure."

Bupkus turned his attention to the girls and said "Listen ladies I'm going up front with my friends." One of the girls said "Oh that's fine. We're going up front too. We'll meet you there, sexy." All the girls giggled and waved at Bupkus and blew kisses.

Lindsay was walking out of aerobics class and decided to go up front to check out the equipment. She was riding on the exercise bikes. As the Monstars came up front, they were walked over to some equipment they wanted to work out on.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay was walking out of aerobics class and decided to go up front to check out the equipment. She was riding on the exercise bikes. As the Monstars came up front, Pound had noticed Lindsay on the exercise bike and was stunned. He thought to himself _"Whoa baby!"_ the guys noticed Pound was in a trance.

"Hey, Pound, you okay, man?" asked Bupkus.

Pound snapped out of it and said "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm cool. I'm gonna go head over to the bikes." Pound walked over to the bikes. Nawt got on the treadmill, Bang was boxing, Blanko was on the dual press arm machine, and Bupkus was lifting weights.

Pound was sitting on a bike next to Lindsay and started talking to her. The two of them send 'hi' to each other and spoke.

"I'm Pound," He said.

"I'm Lindsay." She smiled.

"So you come here often?" Pound asked.

"No. I just joined today. I really like it." Lindsay answered.

Pound sighed, "Yeah it is a pretty cool."

He glanced at Lindsay and she looked at him asking "What's the matter?" Pound responded, "You have gorgeous eyes." Lindsay blushed, "Why thank you. You have magnificent eyes, yourself." Pound smiled, "Thanks. You wanna hang at the snack bar?"

Lindsay responded, "Sure."

They both got off the bikes and headed to the snack bar. As for the other Monstars, they took a water break and noticed their buddy having a chat with a young lady. "Hey check out Pound." Bang pointed out. They looked with interest and thought Pound may have found himself a girlfriend.

All four of them walked over to Lindsay and Pound, where they were sitting at the snack bar talking. They all came behind the orange Monstar. Lindsay looked up and pointed, "Looks like we got company." Pound turned around and saw Bang, Bupkus, Blanko, and Nawt standing there.

He waved, "Hey, guys, how's it goin'?"

Bupkus chuckled, "We were gonna ask you the same thing."

Pound cleared his throat, "Oh, fellas, I like you to meet Lindsay," Lindsay smiled and waved "hello" to the guys. Pound continued, "Lindsay, these are my friends, Blanko, Nawt, Bang, and Bupkus." Lindsay smiles, "Nice to meet you, guys."

The Monstars seemed to like Lindsay and talked with her for a little bit until she looked at her watch and thought it was time for her to head back home. "Well, I would love to stick around longer but I gotta go. I had a wonderful time getting to know you all."

Pound walked Lindsay outside and before she could go, she gave Pound her number and Pound gave Lindsay his number. Without noticing, the guys were watching from inside the gym making kissy faces. Lindsay glanced at the guys and snickered then Pound looked at them, too. He banged on the glass and the boys stopped to notice Pound glaring at them. They gave cheesy smiles and waved as they walked away. Pound and Lindsay looked at each other and he told her that he will call her later.

Lindsay responded, "Alrighty."

She blew a kiss to Pound and the guys gasped from inside living them in awe. "I'll see you soon, Pound". Lindsay waved and walked over to her car. Pound walked back inside the gym all flushed.


	3. Chapter 3

As Pound went back inside, the guys cheered him on.

Nawt cheered, "Alright!"

Bupkus clapped, "My man, my man!"

Blanko patted his back, "Way to a go, dude."

Pound told the guys to calm down and explained what happened outside. "Listen, boys, it's not what you think. Lindsay and I were just saying good bye."

Bang said, "But we saw her blow you a kiss."

Pound shrugged, "Man, she was just being sweet."

Nawt raised a brow, "Sure she was."

The orange Monstar raised his hands, "Look, y'all, I'm not playin'! There is nothing going on between me and Lindsay." Blanko noticed Pound was becoming tense. "Hey, dude, relax. We're just excited about you hooking up, that's all. Lindsay's totally nice and cool. You should really like go out with her." Pound was feeling reluctant. "I don't know, Blanko. I mean she's wonderful, but I don't think I'm her type."

Bupkus told Pound, "Ah, come on, man, you don't know that."

Bang said, "Blanko's right; you should ask her out. That way, you two can get to know each other more." Pound thought about it and said, "Okay. I'll do that. I'll call her tomorrow." And so, the Monstars left the gym and headed back home.

Meanwhile, Lindsay got home safely. As soon as she went into the house, the first thing she did was go into the bathroom, took off all her clothes and turned on the cool water. She was feeling pretty hot after meeting Pound. While bathing, she thought to herself, _"There's something about Pound_…_I just can't put my finger on it." _

After that, she went to her room, sat on her bed, watched some TV and went to sleep. She dreamed about Pound and what a wonderful guy he is. Could it be that she is falling for him?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Lindsay thought about Pound and decided to call him. She grabbed her cellphone dialed the number. The phone was ringing and Pound answered it. "Hello?" Lindsay said, "Hey, Pound, how you doin'?" Pound smiled when he heard Lindsay's voice. "Hi, Lindsay, I'm doing great. I'm just at home with the guys, chillin'. And you?" Lindsay replied, "Oh, I'm at home relaxing as well." Pound remembered what he and the guys were talking about at the gym and said to Lindsay, "Ah, Lindsay, can I ask you something?" Lindsay said, "Of course. What's on your mind?" as she listened, Pound cleared his throat and started off slowly, "Well, I was wondering, if you are not doing anything today, do you wanna hang out?" Lindsay was pleased to hear Pound asked that question. "I would love to Pound!" Pound smiled with glee over the phone. He got back to Lindsay and asked "So what you wanna do?" Lindsay thought about it said "How about you come over to my place? I have a special treat planned for you." Pound was thrilled. "Oh, you do?!" Lindsay giggled "yes, I do." Pound was filled with excitement "I gonna go get ready!" Lindsay told Pound to wait then said, "Well before you do, let me give you my address." Lindsay gave Pound her home address and Pound said that he will be ready in ten minutes. As Pound hung up his phone, he started dancing around and shaking his booty. Pound went in the shower and got dressed to visit Lindsay.

As Pound walked to the door, Bupkus came up behind him and said, "And where are you heading off to?" Pound jumped and turned around to face Bupkus and tried to be cool. "Oh, hey, man. I'm just going out for a while." Bupkus raised an eye brow. "Where are you going?" Pound started sweating and stuttering. Bupkus seemed confused. "What a minute, man. I can hardly understand you. Can you go slower?" Pound straightened up and said "I'm going to see Lindsay!" Bupkus's eyes widened. "Oh! You and Lindsay got a date." Bupkus had a look that read 'Pound and Lindsay are gonna get it on!' Pound knew that look. "Listen, Bupkus, it's not what you think. We're just gonna hang at her place and just hang." Bupkus raised his hands, "A'right. Hope you and Lindsay make a _love _connection." Bupkus winked and elbowed on Pound's arm. "Man, whatever. I'm out." Pound rolled his eyes and stepped out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Lindsay thought about Pound and decided to call him. She grabbed her cellphone dialed the number. The phone was ringing and Pound answered it. "Hello?"

**Lindsay:** "Hey, Pound, how you doin'?"

**Pound:** "Hi, Lindsay, I'm doing great. I'm just at home with the guys, chillin'. And you?"

**Lindsay:** "Oh, I'm at home relaxing as well."

Pound remembered what he and the guys were talking about at the gym and said to Lindsay,

**Pound:** "Ah, Lindsay, can I ask you something?"

**Lindsay: **"Of course. What's on your mind?"

**Pound:** "Well, I was wondering, if you are not doing anything today, do you wanna hang out?"

**Lindsay:** "I would love to Pound!"

The orange Monstar smiled with glee over the phone. He got back to Lindsay and asked,

**Pound:** "So what you wanna do?"

**Lindsay:** "How about you come over to my place? I have a special treat planned for you."

**Pound:** "Oh, you do?!"

**Lindsay:** *giggled* "yes, I do."

**Pound:** "I gonna go get ready!"

**Lindsay:** "Well before you do, let me give you my address."

Lindsay gave Pound her home address and Pound said that he will be ready in ten minutes. As Pound hung up his phone, he started dancing around and shaking his booty. He went in the shower and got dressed to visit Lindsay.

As Pound walked to the door, Bupkus came up behind him and said, "And where are you heading off to?" Pound jumped and turned around to face Bupkus and tried to be cool. "Oh, hey, man. I'm just going out for a while."

Bupkus raised an eye brow. "Where are you going?"

Pound started sweating and stuttering. Bupkus seemed confused. "What a minute, man. I can hardly understand you. Can you go slower?"

Pound straightened up and said "I'm going to see Lindsay!"

Bupkus's eyes widened. "Oh! You and Lindsay got a date." The purple Monstar gave his friend a devious look and wigging his eye brows. Pound knew that look. "Listen, Bupkus, it's not what you think. We're just gonna hang at her place and relax." Bupkus raised his hands, "A'right. Hope you and Lindsay make a _love _connection." Bupkus winked and elbowed on Pound's arm. "Man, whatever. I'm out." Pound rolled his eyes and stepped out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay's eyes bugged out. Then she starts to get into it. After that, Lindsay felt hot and bothered. She swooned and fanned herself as Pound held her in a cradle position. "Baby, those doughnuts were delicious…but not as delicious as your lips!" Pound told Lindsay in a deep sexy tone.

Lindsay has fallen in love and so has Pound. They stared into each other's eyes as Lindsay rubs Pound's face saying to him, "Well aren't you a smooth operator?" Pound chuckled. He realizes what he was doing and suddenly dropped Lindsay to the grown. Pound was getting a little anxious as he reached into his pocket for his phone to look at the time. "Oh, would you look at the time? I think I should be heading back. The guys are probably wondering where I am."

Pound began to rush to the door, before Lindsay got up and said, "What's your hurry, Pound? It's only 4:30 in the afternoon."

Lindsay looked into his eyes. "Pound, am I making you feel uncomfortable?" Pound took a deep breath and closed the door behind him. Pound took Lindsay's hand and walked her to the living room to explain. "Lindsay, you are a wonderful person. It's just that I…I feel that a guy like me doesn't deserve to be with a girl like you."

Lindsay felt sympathetic. "Now, Pound, why would you say something like that? Nobody's perfect. I'm not perfect."

Pound began to understand what Lindsay was talking about. Then Lindsay concluded, "And after getting to know you, I think any girl would love to be with you."

Pound started to feel hope. "You really think so?"

"Of course," said Lindsay.

"Matter of fact, I happened to know one girl who is just crazy about you." Pound was surprised to hear that as he asked, "who?"

Lindsay giggled and said, "You're looking at her."


	7. Chapter 7

Pound was shocked. He couldn't believe what Lindsay said as he cleaned his ears out and said, "I must be dreamin'."

Lindsay assured Pound. "It's the truth. Pound, I really have feelings for you. As I got know you, you made me feel so special. I also had a wonderful time getting to know your friends. Plus you got the most incredible features I ever seen."

Pound raised an eyebrow. "Oh Really? Tell me what you like about me."

Lindsay took a good look at Pound. "Well, it starts off with your eyes, their so luminous, like two emeralds when the light reflects them. And your voice," Lindsay started swooning when she got to Pound's voice. "_Oh _your voice gave me goose bumps. It's deep, demanding, and sexy. I swear, when I got home, I took a cold shower."

The orange Monstar was getting excited just hearing Lindsay say all those nice things about him. "Why, Lindsay, I am touched. Now it's my turn to tell you something."

Pound grabbed Lindsay and sat her on his lap as he told her about her special features. "Lindsay, when I met you, you blew my mind out of proportion! Your voice is pleasing, eyes are electrifying, and you're so patient. And I want to apologize for my friends acting all weird,"

Lindsay said, "Pound, you don't need to apologize. I really like your friends."

Pound continued, "and you're a sweetheart. You're sweeter than Hershey's chocolate and you got my mouth watering."

Lindsay was getting hot. She felt a deep passion in her heart as she claws up to Pound and circled her finger on his belly. She talks to Pound in a seductive tone, "Pound, I never realize how big and delicious your lips were. I think I want another taste." Lindsay pounced on Pound and showered him with kisses.

As Pound got up, his face was covered with lipstick. He got up to breathe and was blown away by Lindsay's love. "WHOO! Girl, I never realized you had it in you like that!" Pound looked at his phone and realized what time it was. "Well, I should be heading home. The guys are probably worried." Lindsay collected herself and walked Pound to the door.

"Thank you, Lindsay, for a wonderful evening. I'll call you sometimes." Pound kissed Lindsay on the forehead and waved good bye. Lindsay blew a kiss to Pound and went back inside the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the house, the guys waited for Pound to come home. They were all wondering how his evening went with Lindsay until the front door opened. "Hey, guys. I'm back." Pound walked in and the guys were shocked to see Pound's face covered with kisses. They gave Pound devilish smiles and chuckled.

"Man, what were you and Lindsay doin'?" Bupkus surprisingly asked.

Pound's face was bright red as he said, "Now, boys, nothing freaky is going on between me and Lindsay. We were just talking and I was saying how wonderful she is and next thing you know this happened."

"Hey, man, I ain't mad at you!" Bupkus said when he high fived Pound.

"Are you ever going to her again?" Blanko asked.

"Pretty soon, Blanko. Pretty soon." After talking, the Monstars turned in for the night. Pound went fast asleep and dreamt about Lindsay.

Back at Lindsay's house, Lindsay was all dressed for bed. Before she went to bed, she drew a picture of Pound. Lindsay couldn't stop thinking about him; her heart was filled with love. She took a look at her picture and kissed it.

"I hope to see you soon, my big, lovable, teddy bear." Lindsay said to herself. She put her sketch book away and went to bed as she dreamt about Pound throughout the night.

THE END


End file.
